


Tony's not so imaginary friend

by RedStarFox



Series: Child within [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Civil War Fix-It, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStarFox/pseuds/RedStarFox
Summary: angelˈeɪndʒ(ə)l/nounplural noun: angels1.a spiritual being believed to act as an attendant, agent, or messenger of God, conventionally represented in human form with wing.2.Imaginary friends (also known as pretend friends or invisible friends) are a psychological and social phenomenon where a friendship or other interpersonal relationship takes place in the imagination rather than external physical reality.But Angels don't travel via portalRight





	1. children do not lie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this just popped up I'm kinda having an attention problem I can't seem to focus on one thing for very long so sorry this is going to take longer then I thought it would be but I am busy with the other two those will be out soon

At a young age, Tony was left on his own with his father on his search for Captain America and his mother to busy drinking herself into a coma and trying to be the wife that Howard stark wanted none of them really paid any attention to Anthony Edward Stark.

The sum what attention he did get was from the butler and his wife that seems was more of parents to him than his biological parents ever were but they couldn't always be with him whenever he wanted to play and they had jobs to do.

The only time Anthony ever was important to his family was when he was shown off to the public other than that he was left in his room.

But one night something unbelievable happened. 

tony was playing with the little toys Jarvis had stashed away for him after all Howard believed boys don't play with toys.

A portal of magnificent blue light opened up at the far corner of his room, it was so bright Anthony stumbled back and covered his eyes.

When the light dimed to the point he could open his eyes all he could do is stare not because of the portal no it was already gone but because of the being or woman that stood there.

Brown and gold colored hair and bright silver eyes mixed in with brown, dressed in quite strange attire and on her back graced a pair of crystal wings.

Anthony could only admire them as she steps towards him with grace his mother would be jealous of.

jerking back with surprise not having realized she was close when she kneels in front of him holding out her hand beckoning for him to step forward “ don't be afraid I won't hurt you, what's your name little man”.

Stepping closer Anthony looks up “ I'm Anthony Edward stark who are you” he stated turning he looked at her wings “ are those real”

Smiling at the sweet little man, she hadn't seen much innocents in her world of death, gore, sadness, and pain “that is quite a mouth full I will call you tony, I am Maia and yes little man they are real you can feel them if you want to” she turned so slightly just for him to touch her wings.

Reaching out tony gently touched the wings running his fingers through her feathers.

Tony thought for crystal wings they would be hard and cold with rough edges but quite the opposite they were soft, silky and warm.

He couldn't believe how soft they were “what are they made off” looking up as she turned back around.

“they are made out of Gmeotlite the strongest crystal in all 12 Galaxies it's very rare” she answers as she stretches out her wings.

“cool” he looked at them with awe tony had so many questions he wanted to ask but was interrupted by Jarvis opening the door.

“Are you alright young sir, I heard you talking to someone” stepping in and looking around for any sign that anyone was in the room but seeing no one other than Anthony.

“Jarvis meet Maia she has crystal wings, Maia meet Jarvis he's our butler” tony introduced the two.

Jarvis looked at where Anthony was Mentioning to but again saw no one he knew it was normal for a child Anthony's age to have imaginary friends even for kids as smart as Anthony.

Playing along“Well it is nice to meet you, madam, young sir it's time for bed go get ready and I'll bring you a nice warm glass of milk”.

Watching as Jarvis leave and close the door “he didn't believe me but your right here” he turned toward Maia.

Standing up and brushing herself off “he didn't see me, little man, I only allow a certain people to see me people I trust” 

“You Trust me but you can trust Jarvis too he won't hurt you” Tony added as he looked up

“Now hush little man you need to get ready for bed we don't want Jarvis to be mad if he sees you're not already in bed” she ushered him toward the bathroom.

Changing into his PJ and brushing his teeth, he wished Jarvis could have seen Maia she had crystal wings how cool is that but also he was glad he didn't Jarvis worked for Howard so he would have been compelled to tell him about her and he would have lost Maia and he didn't want that she was kind and didn't judge him, a new friend well he hopes so “okay I'm done” he said as he came out of the bathroom and walked towards the bed.

“Alright let's tuck you into bed Jarvis is already on his way” picking Tony up she put him on the bed and started tucking him in, disappearing as she heard the door open and Jarvis steps in.

“Here is your warm milk young sir I see you're in bed he sat on the bed passing the glass to tony drink up”.

Knowing full well Jarvis would not leave until Tony was done, he drank as fast as he could so he could talk to Maia again, giving back the glass he looked at Jarvis and stated in a whisper “she is real J I wish you could have seen her” turning tony lifted the blanked and turning, hoping he could fool Jarvis to think he was going to sleep.

Standing Jarvis thought what a strange thing to say he turned to leave uttering a goodnight to the pretend sleeping boy turning off the light and left the room.

Turning in the dark “Maia” he called softly.

“yes, little man” Maia replayed sitting down on the bed brushing his hair out of his face. 

“you are my friend now aren't you,” he asked.

“ of course I am, you're my little buddy, now get some sleep, big boys like you need their rest” she stated as she kissed his forehead.

“okay goodnight, will you stay right Maia, ” he asked sluggishly as he started to fall asleep.

“Goodnight little man and I promise I'll be right here” she answers as he falls asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History of the Fates and warriors with a present  
> First kidnapping coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I didn't put the infinity stones history in because its one of the parts Maia wants to protect Tony from but it will come in time

Over the few months, Maia watched over tony she came to realize two things.

1)tony is the sweetest kindest little man Maia have ever met and she knew many but he was also lonely his parents didn't give him the attention he deserves and.

2)But because of his kind and gentle heart, she knew people would take advantage of him use him when they needed him betray him when they didn't, built him up then break him turning him into something he's not.

So Maia made an oath that she will always look after tony and protect him when danger arises but she also knew she couldn't always be there when it happens so Maia gave him a charm a locket necklace made from Nocrum metals mined from the deepest Juotis Cave on her home planet and a decorated crystal front, within the locket was a piece of her will.

“Come here, little man I have a gift for you” Maia called Tony over from where he was playing.

Excited by a present tony jumped up and run to Maia he never really had a gift before his father didn't believe in Christmas or birthday presents.

“what is it, what is it” tony chanted earning a chuckle from Maia 

Handing the gift to Tony, Maia answers “well why don't you find out”

Tearing up the gift paper tony pulled out the locket, he was in awe of the light purple and red glow coming from within “thank you, Maia, I love it, but what's inside”.

Picking tony up Maia sat him down on her lap as she told him “it's a piece of my will”.

“you're will,” he asked confused.

Chuckling Maia replayed “yes my will, you see because of my work I wouldn't always be here by your side, from time to time I have to leave and then I wouldn't be able to protect you, so I put a piece of my will in your locket so if you ever need me or if your in danger all you have to do is place it on your heart and say my name and I'll be there”

“Maia what kind of work do you do,” Tony asked with interest and curiosity in his brown puppy dog eyes and she knew she had to tell him she'll just avoid telling him about the gruesome parts.

“well I'm a warrior for the fates I serve them and protect the 12 Galaxies, I work alongside the council of gods, I do jobs for destiny and tasks for karma when called for”.

More confused as ever tony couldn't quite understand how just one person could do all that work “but Maia you're just one person how do you keep up”

“Okay let me tell you a story so you can understand better, a long time ago there were the fates to who have many names, alongside the ancient Gods they created the 12 Galaxies along with the multiple Universe's and Multiverse's, different timelines, dimensions and so much more,

The fates and ancient gods they decided that there couldn't be a good without the bad and vice verse, they made it so that there was a balance between good and bad, strong and weak, so the scale would not tip over when there was too much of one. 

The ancient gods went and had children those are the gods who we know today, they formed the council of gods, they present the religion that we believe in.

But not every God believed in the ways of the Ancients they wanted to rule to control they didn't want good or weak they wanted strong and powerful and they wanted the council seats of the Gods.

The fates needed someone to protect not only the council but the galaxies too but it was a very difficult job and they couldn't imagine asking someone to give up their life for it, but the didn't need to one day a child was born a child that they had no hands in her destiny her life was completely under her own control that meant she could not die.

So they went to her when she was grown and gave her the choice and she agreed to be that warrior they gave her the power she needed, taught her everything they knew, gave her the tools she needed and she became the warrior they needed”

Looking at Maia with great interest tony wanted to know more he wanted to be a warrior to protect people and be a hero his dad could be proud of like Captain America.

“And your that warrior Maia, That's cool, but do you have to leave now can't you stay”

Smiling down at Tony she told him “yes little man I'm that warrior and don't worry I am staying for a while, now go wash your hands Jarvis is on his way to collect you for dinner” she puts Tony on his feet and ushers him into the bathroom.

Walking into young Sirs bedroom Jarvis noticed something strange in the air almost warm and comforting he could also smell a sweet aroma that he knew wasn't Mrs stark perfume but also just as he stepped into the room he swore he saw a pair of wings *he must be losing his mind* “young sir its time for dinner” called out he couldn't see the young sir in the room.

Walking out of the bathroom cleaned hands and all, Tony had put the locket on just before he left it made him feel safe the minute it touched his skin he also felt her presence with him now where ever he went he just hoped his father never saw it or else he would have to take it off.

*Remember little man to never take it off or I wouldn't be able to find you and protect you *


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i know   
> I am sorry i haven't published anything in a while i do have excuses but I'm not going to use them again I'm sorry

Tony needed to be brave like maia taught him how to be, he was scared he wanted Maia and he wanted to go home, he had gone with his father to one of his expo's to show off his new weapons, it was a success, Howard had sent him to the car so that his driver could take Tony home while Howard enjoyed the party when Tony was grabbed and pushed into the car and knocked unconscious.

When he had come too he was tied up with a bag over his head people were talking around him, they were talking about his father and how he would pay them with weapons to get Tony back, tony already knew his father won't but with how his father was with him in public is whole different story then what he is at home so they wouldn't know that.

The silent had grown when Tony heard his fathers voice, one of his kidnappers had grabbed the bag and pulled it off Tony's head, he blinked at the sudden light in his eyes, the first thing he spotted was his father's glare that he knew all so well it always told him when he was in trouble.

“say hi to daddy stark” one said with a smirk on his face, Tony didn't like him one bit he had a gruel expression that told him that he wouldn't mind using a lot of force to get what he wanted even if it meant hurting innocent people.

Maia had taught him how to read people expressions and what to look out for when he dealt with strangers, it was the first time she had left for work since Tony had met her and he misses her already.

“Now stark if you want to get your kid back you give me exactly what i want and when i want it or your kid is may pay the price for your non-cooperation,” the one of the three said he couldn't tell if he was the leader or just another lanky to do the leaders bidding but he didn't like him.

"No," Howard said with an almost bored expression“ In fact keep him maybe the brat will learn a thing or two about survival” the screen went blank indicating Howard had stopped the call.

Knowing it would be his fathers answer it still hurt to hear, he didn't know what he had done that made his father hate him and no matter what he did he can't get his approval or his love and it hurt that his mother didn't care about him either.

"He thinks we're bluffing, well then lets show them we are not" said the leading kidnapper as he pulled out a knife and handed to one of his men" cut a finger off we will send it in a nice bow covered package" Tony started to struggle as the kidnapper got close but stopped as a blade pierced the guys chest there was no one behind him but Tony recognize the blade which maia no matter when or where she carried it with her, staring down at the blade with shock and horror on his face it only took a blink of an eye for maia to pull out the short sword and swang it again decapitating the kidnapper.

The others two kidnappers twin expressions of shock showed on there faces as they watched there friends head fall and roll on the floor, they were too shocked to notice maia advancing onto them, in a short period of time Maia took care of the other two men in the room before she approached tony shivering in the chair.

He hated to seem weak in front of Maia but he couldn't help being scared “are you okay my little man” she whispered as if not to scare tony anymore then he is, all he could do was nod the amount of blood was making him green“ I'm sorry you had to see that but you were so brave” she brushed his hair out of his face“ your aunt is almost here and then you can go home and have a nice bath, sleep in your bed and play with your toys”.

Maia had never been more afraid in her long life when she had sensed tony was in danger she was busy fighting, Taujulf a nasty blue scaled dragon-like monster with poisonous blood that was terrorising the people of Tugliuq, it would have only taken maia away for a week but she had discovered a giant nest of Taujulf within the underwater world which took her month to clear up before she could go but in the middle of the nest fighting the queen she had sensed her little man was in danger so she did what she had to and left it would take the queen years to restore here nest and maia will come back to deal with it then, she had just made it in time to help her little man before he was hurt the fear on Tony's face broke her heart and pissed her off nobody hurts her little man.

Fast approaching footsteps caught Maia ears thanking the fates that have listened for their fast arrival“your aunt Peggy is here little man, be brave ill be back to you soon i promise” she said before she dissapears.

Silently and concealed she watched as Peggy rushed toward tony untieing him and carefully pulling him into her arms whispering assuring calming words in his ear and caried tony to safety.

Finally having her little man safe maia headed back, she had last thing to take care of before she returned to tony and she didn't want it to take longer then a few hours, she would not be leaving tony's side for while to set up more protection for her little man she needed to make sure he was safer then he ever was before she could not stand him being in the same position he was in just now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter coming soon


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trusted truth  
> knows no lie  
> Only the bounded can deny  
> Seekers soon be known  
> A trusted truth is always the lie 
> 
> Don't ask me i was bored  
> Or was i, pay attention and you will see  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyes were opened but will they stay open

Seething with anger Peggy strides towards Anthony's bedroom where she knew Howard and Maria was standing outside arguing, finding out Howard would have purposely left his son in the hands of terrorists made her blood boil she and Howard had been friends for a long time and when he had found out Maria was pregnant he was overjoyed becoming a doting husband, she had no idea what had happened in between 4 or 5 years he had become cold and calculated only caring for his business and finding Steve, Howard had been upset when he had lost Steve but how he treated his son was not like the man she knew.

By the look on Maria's face, Peggy could tell she was ready to tear into Howard which surprises her, Maria hadn't exactly been a good mother, not a bad mother either but still not good one she never really cared for Anthony like a mother should and Peggy didn't think that was right, it is why every time she came she gave Anthony as much attention as she could.

“we coddle him too much maria he needs to learn” she heard Howard say as she was in earshot.

“he's our son Howard, he is only four how can you say that” maria replayed completely outraged.

“that's, exactly why I'm saying it starks, are made of iron, he needs to realise that even if he gets hurt in the process he'll just need to man up and take it” Howard answered frustration clouded his voice “ and I knew Peggy was already on her way there to save him, what would have been the point if I said yes”.

She had heard enough, there were many things that could have gone wrong and she couldn't help but think of what could have happened to Anthony if she didn't get there in time “what if I was too late, a simple okay would have kept him from harm” Peggy added as she walked up behind him.

Being completely sidetracked from their argument they haven't notice Peggy coming towards them“Peggy just listen” Howard started but cut off with twin glares from both women.

“No you listen, Howard, that boy in there, your son and my Godson was kidnapped he was scared to death and then his father who was supposed to love him wouldn't even try and get him back how do you think that would feel like,” Peggy said hoping he would finally understand what his actions did to his son but Howard stark was always a stubborn man.

“Howard Peggy is right, you...” Maria cut off shaking her head“we haven't been good enough parents to Anthony, we only showed him any love in public never in private we ignored him, pretended like he was never here, I know now it was wrong and I'm going to try, are you” Maria asks by the look in her eyes the guilt and sadness Peggy hoped she really meant it and she would keep to her word because if she didn't Peggy don't want to know how Anthony will handle it.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Time Skip<3  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Walking down the stairs she thought back to their argument she couldn't believe what Howard said about his son, treating him like he didn't matter and using him for the publicity it made her sick to think she thought he would be a great father, she sighed shaking her head.

A pair of wings caught her eye as she reached the bottom, a flash of guilt went through her at the thought of Anthony tied up and scared with dead kidnappers at his feet she wasn't even going to pretend she didn't know who did it or why they did it she had known maia since she was a teenager and she was always protective of the children she came to meet, Anthony more then anyone, he was her light to guide her through the darkness of her daily life.

Maia was always a sight to see with her curvy body covered in her home planet bodysuit armor, shoulder length brown golden hair, but what really catches a persons eye is the beautiful Crystal wings that graced her back normally Maia hid her wings when she came to Earth only showing them from time to time, but Anthony adored her wings so she never hid them from him.

“You said he would be taken care of, protected and loved” Maia demanded, she could see the anger on her face with the furrowed brows and the thinly pressed lips there wasn't much that made maia angry she have a way of calm when sticky situations presented themselves but Anthony getting hurt seems to be a big Red button for her that should not be pushed.

“I know and back then I thought he would be but with Steve gone and Howard not finding him it upsets him that he can't help his friend when he needs him” she explained but with no help it only made Maia's frown deepen with anger, facing her, she could see the brown in her eyes swirl with universal light.

“Bull, me and you both know he only cared about Rogers as an Achievement to show the world what he had done and to say he made Captain America what he is today”, her voice rising with anger and her fists clenching,“you are more upset then he is by Rogers passing hell you loved the guy but look at you Calm and sensible, trying to save the world like it's nobodies business so don't give me that excuse” Maia snapped.

“I know you hate excuses and I'm sorry I disappointed you that was the last thing I ever wanted to do” she mumbled at the end.

Shoulders sagging Maia sighed taking hold of her hand“oh the little lotus I could never be disappointed at you, sad or angry yes but never disappointed”.

There isn't a lot of people Maia cared about she had a few children as Maia had called them that she had met but she could tell from the first look Tony was all another kind of special for her and she would do anything in her power to protect him,“well there was at least one good thing to come from this, it had opened maria's eyes” she stated staring upstairs where she knew Maria was tucking in Anthony.

“Yes at least he has his mother now, let's just hope her eyes stay open” the signs of sadness displayed on her face briefly before it was gone but she saw and it hurt her heart.

“he always had his mother, all I want to know is why,” she asked stepping towards Maia she never understood the reason, she knew it was important that he was meant to keep safe.

Maia straightened her shoulders and letting go of her hand she righted her clothes,“ you know why I need to go check on tony, please don't let this happen again” she demanded before she disappeared.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lullaby

Maia appeared into Tony's room Maia looked around for tony not seeing him at his usual corner where he would play with his toys, when a bulge on the bed caught her eye noting the little shake coming from the little form as she walked towards the bed it didn't take a genius to figure out Tony was scared not because of her but because of the screaming going on outside it may see, Howard, Maria, and Peggy was was having a competition to see who can scream the loudest and curse the worse not seeming to care the state tony was in or how he may react to it and it pissed her off.

Sensing her approach tony peaked out from the covers his eyes were red but not wet with tears, he was learned that boys don't cry much to Maia oppose he never shedded one tear, she was going to teach him differently that showing weakness to those that really care isn't a bad thing “maia” Tony whispered as she sat on the bed, shifting as close as possible so not to frighten him more then he already was“yes little man what is it” she gently stroked his hair out of his face “are you okay” Maia asked, she wanted nothing more to bring back the men who had hurt her little man and kill them all over again but she knew it wouldn't do any good, it would, however, make her feel better.

Before Tony could answer there was a loud bang close by following with a crash-indicating something broke as the screaming continued Tony ducked his head back into the covers “why doesn't daddy love me” came a soft muffled reply maia heart broke for the little man she wished she had all the answers but she didn't.

“I don't know honey he is an idiot, you are a wonderful little man” maia pulled the blanket down his face“ why don't we tuck you in again and ill sing you a lullaby how does that sound” she knew it was risky staying with her little man while there were others nearby, but she couldn't stand the pleading and sad look in Tony's eyes. 

So she tucked him in, puffed up his pillow she started singing in a modulated voice.

Hush, little man, don't say a word,  
Mama's going to buy you a Mockingbird.  
And if that mockingbird don't sing,  
Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring.  
And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's going to buy you a looking glass.

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's going to buy you a billy goat.  
And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull.  
And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover.

And if that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart.  
And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little man in town.

Tony was fast asleep just as she ended the song, he was fighting sleep she could tell being afraid that it was just a dream she would make sure when he woke to reassure him it wasn't one, having one of maia worst fear coming true she needed someone to constantly watch over tony protect him when she wasn't there and having him read and understand a persons body language wasn't going to be enough maia needed to teach him how to protect himself how to get out of a sticky situation when stuck. 

Having heard the door open maia stayed visible what better person to watch over her little man then Jarvis himself.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Jarvis gasp as he saw a stranger sitting on Anthony bed, he wanted to call out for help but something compelled him not to, he closed the door behind him as he walked into the room the real first thing that caught his eyes was her wings, *wings* he froze as the memory of what Anthony told him months ago assaulted his mind.

{“Jarvis meet Maia she has crystal wings, Maia meet Jarvis he's our butler”}.

{“she is real J, I wish you could have seen her”}.

He couldn't believe it Anthony had told him the truth she was real and very beautiful it was hard taking his eyes off her "you must be maia i take it" he questioned as he stood next to her, he could tell Anthony was already fast asleep looking at peace and what he hoped was a good dream "why did you hide before, why not show yourself”, Jarvis asked.

Sighing she stood walking away from tony so they wouldn't wake him while they talked“ I didn't trust you”.

“And you trust me now” Jarvis ask watching her with curious eyes, why would she trust him now, Jarvis likes to think he is pretty good at reading peoples body language and facial expressions but he couldn't for the life of him figure her out.

Crossing her arms over her chest, he would have thought that with the armor she had on that looked like it was made of some sort of metal would have made a sound but it doesn't it was kind of impressive he knew Howard would have wanted to examine it to see what it could do and how it could be used“ I dont, but I need someone to protect tony on a daily basis I know you care about him deeply and he cares for you, that's why I'm asking you, i may not trust you but he needs you”.

The deep emotion in her eyes made Jarvis catch his breath it was heartfelt how much she cared for anthony and no matter how much he would lie to himself anthony was like a son to him“ill do anything in my power to protect him” Jarvis says without a doubt in his voice.


End file.
